pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wobbuffet
| textcolor=black| name=Wobbuffet| jname=(ソーナンス Sonans)| image=202Wobbuffet.png| ndex=202| evofrom=Wynaut| evointo=None| gen=Generation II| pronun= woh-buh-feht | hp=190| atk=33| def=58| satk=33| sdef=58| spd=33| species=Patient Pokémon| type= | height=4'03"| weight=62.8 lbs| ability=Shadow Tag| color='Blue'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Wobbuffet (ソーナンス Sonans) is a -type Pokémon. Wobbuffet can be obtained by finding it in the wild, or evolving a Wynaut at level 15. It usually knows the moves Safeguard, Destiny Bond, Counter, and Mirror Coat when caught, which explains the high HP. In the Anime In the Anime, Wobbuffet is a member of Team Rocket, owned by Jessie. It is always causing havoc, and sometimes ruins their plans. It also constantly pops out of its poke ball similarly to Misty's Psyduck. Game Info Locations |goldsilver=Dark Cave |gsrarity=Uncommon |crystal=Dark Cave |crarity=Uncommon |rubysapphire=Safari Zone |rsrarity=Rare |emerald=Safari Zone |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Cerulean Cave, Ruin Valley |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Lake Verity, Lake Acuity, Lake Valor (Poké Radar) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Lake Verity, Lake Valor (Poké Radar) |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Dark Cave, Cerulean Cave |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Evolve Wynaut |bwrarity=None }} Side Game Locations |Channel=Upgrade binder |RSPinball=Safari Zone (Ruby Field) |Trozei=Endless Level 12 Endless Level 16 Forever Level 61 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Wynaut |PMD2=Marine Resort (B1F-B18F) |Ranger1=Panula Cave }} Pokédex Entries |name = Wobbuffet |gold = It hates light and shock. If attacked, it inflates its body to pump up its counterstrike. |silver = To keep its pitch-black tail hidden, it lives quietly in the darkness. It is never first to attack. |crystal = In order to conceal its black tail, it lives in a dark cave and only moves about at night. |ruby = If two or more Wobbuffet meet, they will turn competitive and try to outdo the others' endurance. However, they may try to see which one can endure the longest without food. Trainers need to beware of this habit. |sapphire = Wobbuffet does nothing but endure attacks - it won't attack on its own. However, it won't endure an attack on its tail. When that happens, the Pokémon will try to take the foe with it using Destiny Bond. |emerald = Usually docile, a Wobbuffet strikes back ferociously if its black tail is attacked. It makes its lair in caves where it waits for nightfall. |firered = To keep its pitch-black tail hidden, it lives quietly in the darkness. It is never first to attack. |leafgreen = It hates light and shock. If attacked, it inflates its body to pump up its counterstrike. |diamond = It desperately tries to keep its black tail hidden. It is said to be proof the tail hides a secret. |pearl = It desperately tries to keep its black tail hidden. It is said to be proof the tail hides a secret. |platinum = It desperately tries to keep its black tail hidden. It is said to be proof the tail hides a secret. |heartgold = It hates light and shock. If attacked, it inflates its body to build up its counterstrike. |soulsilver = To keep its pitch-black tail hidden, it lives quietly in the darkness. It is never first to attack.| black=It desperately tries to keep its black tail hidden. It is said to be proof the tail hides a secret.| white=It desperately tries to keep its black tail hidden. It is said to be proof the tail hides a secret.| }} Name Origin Wobbuffet gets his name from the words wobble, it's main movement, and buffet. This is evident in the Super Smash Bros. games, where he stays in place and bobs back in forth when hit. Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Body style 05 Pokémon Category:Indeterminate group Pokémon Category:Blue Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line